


Limited Edition

by yangji



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji
Summary: Only available for a limited time, this winter-themed shake is sure to be delicious! Now, if only you could taste it...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 284





	Limited Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B share a drink with one straw.

You were just reaching the climax of the final act, the Knight of Rivia drawing his sword as ghouls surrounded him on all sides with their gnashing fangs, slowly moving closer until—Half off new winter shake flavors! Only for a limited time!  


No, that wasn’t quite right.  


You frowned at the flyer, brightly colored and with way too many exclamation points, now tucked between the pages of your book. A finger, nails accented orange, pointed emphatically at the text screaming at you from the pamphlet.  


“This is today! Do you want to go with me?”  


You looked up from the hand, following up the arm, to shoulder and neck, and finally to the excited face of Beelzebub. He looked down at you with a grin spreading wide across his face and eyes bright as he awaited your answer. And that might have been a bit of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  


“Your treat, right?” you asked, closing the Devildom book with the flyer as your bookmark. It was hard to resist the childlike wonder that twinkled in his violet eyes spurred by his inconsolable stomach.  


He nodded in response and then, impatient as always when it came to food, grabbed the back of your collar, lifted you bodily from the couch where you usually lounged to read, and set you upright on the ground. One quick pat on the head to solidify your impromptu date, punctuated by a rumbling of his stomach like the rolling beat of a war drum, he was off, tongue lolling at the prospect of his upcoming lunch. You shook your head, tucking the book in your school bag, before you followed after him, walking in double time to catch up to his long and determined strides.  


But your enthusiasm was unwarranted.  


“I’m sorry, but we only have one serving of honey butter pumpkin spice salted caramel shake left today! Would you like it for here or to go?” The worker behind the counter looked at you with a placating smile before turning to Beelzebub, seemingly unaware of the murderous energy that now undulated around the demon’s entire being, chaos brewing from the simple act of denial for the one thing the Avatar of Gluttony desired.  


“F-for here, please!” you stuttered. You wrenched the credit card clutched between Beel's stilled fingers to pay the total and then pushed him along toward the pick-up area, mind racing to think of some way to calm him unless he unleash his full form in the middle of this unsuspecting café.  


“Hey, Beel, look at me.” You reached up and traced a path over the defining line of his jaw and cheek with the tips of your fingers before burying them in his hair at the base of his neck. His distractedness worked to your advantage; eyes still trained on the fast food worker, his head followed the pressure of your hand until he was looking at you eye to eye, his own pupils blown wide with hunger and annoyance at the prospect that someone stood in the way of satience.  


Though the smoldering imminence of his gluttony had unnerved you before, it was familiar enough now that you knew exactly what to do to mitigate any unwanted destruction of public property on his behalf. He calmed beneath the methodical scratch off your nails against his scalp, leaning into your palm as you stared each other down. Heaving a heavy sigh, he gave a resolute nod, chaotic energy settling, just as your order number sounded over the PA system. You grabbed the single, limited edition milkshake and linked your free arm with one of Beel's as you both walked out into the shopping center.  


“Looks good,” you offered, studying the cream-colored drink in your hand. You tilted the single straw toward your lips but watched Beel from the corner of your eye. “So good, I might drink it all myself…”  


“Ah, wait… I want to taste,” he finally protested, gaze shifting from your parted mouth to the drink you teased him with. Before you could protest, he snatched the cup from your hands and started slurping away.  


It took you too long to recover. “Beel--!” was the only word you managed. A resonant slurp answered you as Beelzebub finished the milkshake. He handed it back to you with a thoughtful frown as his actions caught up with reality.  


“Sorry, I was just….so hungry,” he mumbled and the blush adorning his cheeks was almost enough of an apology. He ran a hand absent mindedly over his own stomach as it gave a muted grumble.  


You hummed in response as you peered down the straw to confirm that all of the shake was gone, the sides of the cup wiped clean as though he'd taken his tongue to it directly. Pursing your lips in a pout, you looked up at Beelzebub, still blushing guiltily, when you had an idea.  


“Beel, come here.” You waved him down toward you.  


Blinking several times in confusion, he obeyed and leaned over, his large frame blocking you from any curious passerby and giving you the courage for your next move. You stood on tiptoe, still too short to reach his face, and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out to lap at dollop of cream that had somehow adorned his face despite using a straw. Savoring the sweet and sweat, you made a show of licking your lips and then hummed again in satisfaction at the startled look on his beet red face.  


“Yep, tastes good!” You turned around to throw away your trash and when you looked at Beelzebub again, he hadn’t moved from his half-crouched position, face still frozen in mild shock. Laughing, you took his hand in yours, despite the vastness of his palm your grips fit together perfectly, and tugged him toward the exit. You knew your pull at him was like a fly trying to move a mountain, but he followed you anyway, allowing you to guide him as he finally stood upright and a pleased smile spread across his face.  


“Let's go to that burger place. But I get first dibs this time,” you joked and he nodded, laughing with you.


End file.
